People Change Too
by Arukas-Guardian
Summary: Sakura has been offered a training session in Snow and will be gone for two years. She comes back finding many surprises happening in one day. Can she handle what is thrown at her? Will new relationships grow? KakaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters... obviously.

**People Change Too**

**Chapter 1: Talking to Chairs**

It has been a long, excruciating, tiresome, weary day at the hospital. Plus, I had training sessions with Tsunade-sama for a few hours trying to learn a new B-type medical jutsu. I'm sixteen for Pete's-freakin-sake. Well, I failed to learn the rejuvenating cells technique... I guess that's why I'm still a nurse and sometimes an orderly. At least I got off work early. Early as in 8:30 at night. I guess I should be grateful.

"Bye, Suki!" I called out to the night-shift desk receptionist, as I exited the twenty-four hour hospital and entered the streets. The night sky was a black torrent filled with a sea of stars. Simply one word: breathtaking. I love the mystery of night. Everything is so secretive and tranquil.

Nights like these bring back so many memories. I remember lying out on the grass with the rest of Team 7 and looking up at the stars. Kakashi-sensei usually fell asleep with his Icha Icha book rested on his face during the stargazing times. Naruto and Sasuke would usually close their eyes and doze off to their own little worlds. But not me. I always kept my green eyes wide open and stared at the enigmatic sight above me. My father taught me how to find different constellations in the sky. I always tried to find all of them. Whenever I lay down on that grass with my long pink hair spread out all over the ground, I had a big smile on my face.

I loved the feeling of the short grass blades under me, and I would spread my arms and legs out as if I was making a snow angel. But unfortunately those days are over. Sasuke is still gone, Naruto is still going on Sasuke Retrieval Missions, and Kakashi-sensei... well, he's in Konoha... I think. I mean _really_, no one _ever_ knows where that man is...

I finally reached my destination, the east side of the village. After walking for about five long minutes my apartment building came into view. The structure was about twenty years old so it's not ancient.

At a snail's pace I walked to the side of the building and enter the complex. I made my way over to the elevator. "Damn it," I mumbled as I saw a sign saying that the elevator was _still_ out of order. _This place is so cheap... Now I have to use the freakin stairs. Why did my apartment have to be on the fifth floor!?!_

I eventually made it up the flight of stairs and arrived to my floor. Walking over to my apartment, I dug out my keys from my pocket. On the ring for my keys there was a key chain that Naruto made for me. It _was_ supposed to be a bracelet, but unfortunately it was a little too small for my wrist so I used it as a keychain. It has a pattern of colored beads that went red, pink, pink, white, and after each white bead there was a mini sakura blossom he made using God-knows-what. It was so pretty and cute that I couldn't get rid of it after having the bauble for two years.

I picked out my house key and opened the door. I've had an apartment for about a year. I made a deal with my parents that I could live on my own and pay for myself as long as I still call them once in a while. _It's not like I never see them. They only live a few streets away..._ My apartment is medium size with a living room attached to the kitchen. There's a red couch and a matching chair with a dark wood coffee table between the two said objects. The floors are off-white tiles and the wallpaper is a pale yellow. There's also _my_ room, _my_ bathroom, and _my _office. The kitchen is simple because of my lack of cooking skills, but there is a small wooden table where I eat and also a pantry. _Home sweet home._

I walked over to the pantry and took out some instant ramen. I put it in the microwave, which I use often, and waited thirty seconds for my meal to be ready. When the half-minute was over I took the ramen and quietly sat down to eat... _everything is so quiet..._ I looked at the empty chair across from me. I stared at it and did something so random, so out of the blue, I questioned my sanity. I started talking to a non-existant dining partner.

"How was your day?" I asked the chair. Silence. "Well, mine was okay, I guess." Silence. "I learned a few new medical techniques, but I couldn't do this _one_ jutsu, which is a little disappointing." Silence. "Well, did _you _learn anything today?" I asked. Obviously I wasn't really expecting an answer.

"Actually, I did. I learned that my old student is crazy." I gasped. Did that chair just talk to me?_ Wait...did the chair say 'old student'_ "Sakura, behind you," said the same voice. I screamed out of sheer surprise. "Kakashi-sensei! What the heck are you doing here?"

Right behind me was my old sensei. His aloof demeanor ever-present. Kakashi Hatake, famous Copy-nin, ex-teacher, and strong jonin leader was here in my kitchen.

"I'm here to tell you that the Hokage herself sent me to find and tell you that she summons you to her office tomorrow morning at 7:00 sharp," Kakashi-sensei said in a very loud and annoying voice. "I don't know the details," he quickly added, "at least not _yet_."

"Okay. Fine," I answered roughly.

"Is something bothering you?" Kakashi asked raising his visible eyebrow.

"No," I said flatly in a monotone.

"Fine," then he performed hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

With saddened eyes I looked at the spot where Kakashi stood five seconds ago... _He's right, I probably am crazy... or maybe I just need a friend to talk to. Why else would I talk to a chair?_

**Author's Note: **That is chapter one! YAY! I have chapter 2 written out... but I still need to type it. I may make this into a romance story too, but who should it be? If you have any suggestions, then please leave a review. Also I don't care about criticism so be as hard as you wish!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters whatsoever...

**People Change Too**

**Chapter 2: A New Offering**

I walked through the barren halls of the Hokage Tower. _It's 6:50. I still have ten minutes._ When Tsunade-sama tells me to arrive at seven, then I arrive at seven. No questions asked. What I'm surprised about is that the almighty, sake-drinking, gambling Hokage is actually awake at seven. Or who knows, maybe she's asleep on her desk using a book as a pillow.

All I know is that the reason why I'm here must be important; otherwise Tsunade-sama wouldn't have sent Kakashi-sensei to tell me that she summoned me. Also it must be excruciatingly important for this little "conference" to be at seven in the morning!

I arrived at the waiting room outside the Hokage Office and found a seat and sat down. The room smelled of new furniture. As I sat quietly I observed my surroundings like a good ninja would do. The woman receptionist kept popping her gum and chewing it with her mouth open. _Lovely._ The floors are clad with large white square tiles and the walls are painted a pastel yellow. _It's 6:57. I still have three minutes._ I really shouldn't arrive early because last time I arrived before scheduled I got a ten-minute lecture about why appointments are made at a specific time and should always remain that way. _I guess I'll just stay here for three more minutes._

As I stood up the chair squeaked. I got up from the seat because I saw a picture on the wall right next to the doors of the Hokage's Office. I got closer to the photograph and smiled. It was a picture of Tsunade-sama and me a year ago when I was fifteen. Tsunade-sama was on my left and she had her hand on my shoulder. She had a proud and delighted smile on her face. By her eyes I could tell it was a real smile, not just a smile for the camera. In the picture I had my hair up in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way for my first day as an intern. I have this exact same picture next to the Team 7 photograph on my nightstand at home.

I looked at my watch. 7:02. "Damn it!" I ran to the two doors entering the office and took a deep breath in then out, ready to make an apology, but I never got a chance to. "Sakura, please sit," said the calm voice of the powerful Hokage. I obliged and sat down. Looking to my right my eyes widened. I saw the one, the only Kakashi Hatake. Then my face reddened out of embarrassment as I remembered what happened last night. _Was I here because Kakashi-sensei told Tsunade-sama about me talking to chairs? Do they want to put me in a mental institute!? Oh _God._ Why do I over-analyze _every_ little thing in my life... _

"Sakura, before I talk I need you to promise to leave all your questions and opinions to the end."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," I answered politely. _ I wonder what this is about... Tsunade-sama looks worried..._

I sat twirling my shoulder length hair, waiting for her to continue. And then after a minute, which felt like an eternity, she did. "Sakura, we, as in Kakashi and me, want to talk to you about your future and medical career." I raised my eyebrows as she said this and I took a quick glance a Kakashi-sensei and he was staring at me. Tsunade took a deep breath and continued.

"You see, Sakura, I am good friends with the head medic in the Snow Country. I have been teaching you for a while and I believe that sometimes it is good to be taught by different teachers to learn different styles of jutsus from other countries." I just gave her a blank look with my eyebrows still up as she carried on.

"My friend, Hanako Yamada, has agreed to take my best medic-in-training to teach and allow them to study under her." The silence in this room was killing me when she stopped talking. My eyes darted back and forth from Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sensei. Both of them keep staring at me. Then Tsunade continued...

"Sakura, I... well _we_... recommend you." All of a sudden I started choking on my own saliva and I was having a coughing fit. Kakashi-sensei handed me a glass of water, and while I drank and held the glass, my hand was shaking. After my coughing subsided she kept going.

"This once-in-a-life-time foreign training session lasts two years. Sakura, believe me when I say this would be very beneficial for you. After the two years you will return to Konoha and you and I can continue your training and everything will be the same. Who knows, maybe one day you'll be the head medic of this village!" She said the last part with a big smile on her face.

"Sakura, I want what's best for you. Having you as my apprentice was the wisest choice I have ever made. You have a true talent and as your mentor I feel it is my obligation to enforce it," Tsunade said. "I completely agree," cut in Kakashi-sensei. He never was one for words.

When everything was quiet for a while I realized that her speech was over, and she expected an answer. _Well, let me think about this... maybe having a two year break from Konoha would be good for me mentally, physically, and emotionally... I don't really have anything I'd be leaving behind... and it's not like I won't be returning. This is simply an offering to help expand my medical career. I see no reason not to take it..._

"Sakura, if you want you can tell me your answer tomorrow so you can sleep on it," Tsunade-sama said gently because I was being so quiet. But when she was saying that, I just decided what my answer would be.

"Yes!" I exclaimed with a big smile.

"You want to answer tomorrow?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"No...what I meant was—"

"You want to take the job offering?!" Tsunade-sama asked excitedly.

"Yep," it was a simple answer, "so...when do I leave?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I guess whenever you feel you are ready, but preferably sometime during this week," the Hokage answered.

"Can I leave tomorrow?" _Why bother waiting?_

"Yes," Tsunade answered slowly, "if you wish... you can leave tomorrow." I think Tsunade-sama was a little upset that because her eyes saddened. I guess she wanted me to stay for my birthday that is tomorrow.

"Can I go early, maybe around six in the morning? That way I can travel more before it gets dark." _I'm also just eager to get out of this place._

"Yes," answered Tsunade and Kakashi simultaneously. They looked at each other for a few seconds and then the Hokage glowered at the Copy-nin for answering for her.

"Then it's settled. I leave at six tomorrow morning." I got up from my chair, took the silver scroll signed by Tsunade-sama that will allow me in Snow's border, and then briskly walked out of the office.

I walked out of the building. I just kept going, not sure where my feet were taking me. I let them be the leader and I just couldn't stop. A swarm of emotions flowed through me: happiness, sadness, confusion of my own actions I just performed...

Team 7 bridge. That is where my persistent feet led me. I remembered all the times the four of us were together in this very spot. The memory of what just happened in the Hokage's Office made me giddy. I can't _believe_ I'm leaving! I feel light-headed and dizzy. My whole world is spinning. Although I've never been drunk, I feel like I'm high... but in a good way. For no reason I can think of I started giggling and then I was laughing hysterically.

"I CAN'T BELIVE I, SAKURA HARUNO, AM GOING TO SNOW COUNTRY!" I yelled that so loud I wouldn't be surprise if people heard me from across town and thought that I've become some sort of maniac.

I think I'm slowing losing my sanity. I just keep laughing and laughing. _Ow, now my side hurts. _ I lay down on the ground after my laughing spasm receded. But I still feel giddy. Maybe I am high, high on something. Actually I don't care if I act like a moron. This is my last day in Konoha! _Wait. This _is_ my last day in Konoha... what should I do for the rest of the day...?_

**Author's Note: **Chapter 2 is finito, done, finished, fini and so on... well I'll be working on Chapter three soon so don't worry ? And please review!!!! Even if your review/comment is one word, I want to hear it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Thank you so much for reading!!! And a special thanks to PreternaturalC for reviewing my story. Anyone who gives me a review I will put there names up on the top and thank each of you personally:)

On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** yeah you know I don't own Naruto...

**People Change Too**

**Chapter 3: Something Is Going On**

It is only a little after eight in the morning, and yet the streets of Konoha are bustling. It has been a little over an hour since my scheduled appointment with the Hokage. I have finally calmed down, but my mind is still a maelstrom. I can barely contain how anxious I am to finally leave this village and start over! But, of course, there are several things I have to deal with before I go...

After walking through crowds and more crowds of people, I found my breakfast spot. Ichiraku. Naruto would be so proud to know I was having ramen for the most important meal of the day. I took a seat and noticed that no one else was at the popular little restaurant.

"Well, looks like you're our first customer," said the old man who owns the ramen stand.

"Yeah, I guess not many people eat ramen in the morning like Naruto does," I said smiling. The old man laughed and then nodded his head.

"How _is_ the little guy doing?" He asked curiously. I looked down on my lap where my hands were_. I haven't really thought much about Naruto lately..._

"Um, I haven't heard from him in a while..." and then I trailed off.

The old man could tell I was uncomfortable talking about the topic of the hyperactive, blond-haired ninja so he just asked me what I wanted to order.

"Miso ramen please."

"Coming right up."

It didn't take long before the food was ready and placed in front of me. While I ate I made a mental list of what I need to do before I leave. _First, I should visit my parents and tell them I'm leaving..._ I winced as I imagined my mother yelling and telling me how inconsiderate I am for not informing her sooner. As I imagined my mother yelling all of this I pictured her going on a rampage and get her long pink hair frazzled. She is where I get my temper and my freakish hair color. I could also imagine my father not saying anything and his emerald-green eyes would just stare out into space. He always does this when something completely unexpected happens, and it always freaked me out when I was younger. I got my eyes from him.

I finished my meal and took out my wallet. Before I even got a chance to open said wallet, there was already money put out. The old man took the bills, counted them, and safely put the money away in the cash register. I turned to my right to see who paid for my meal. I was surprised to see my old sensei, Kakashi.

"What the— why'd you do that?" I asked.

"Early birthday present," he answered trying to use as few words possible.

"Thanks, but today isn't my birthday. Tomorrow is," I answered.

"I know that's why I said early," he said emphasizing the word _early_.

"Right..." I said awkwardly.

"How old _are_ you turning, anyway? Fifteen?" he said trying to make a joke, thinking it was funny.

I glared at him and answered, "Gee, I didn't know you were a joker," then I sighed, "I'm turning _seventeen_. I'm _practically_ an adult."

I got up from my stool, ready to leave. "I have to go, Kakashi-sensei," I started walking away and turned around to wave goodbye. Then I continued walking, but only to be stopped by someone pulling my arm and calling my name.

"Sakura. Wait," I turn around and I see Kakashi! _He's full of surprises isn't he..._ "What?" I asked a little irritated.

It looked like he was about to say something but changed his mind. "Where are you going?" he asked while _trying_ to sound curious even though I knew he wasn't. I narrowed my eyes at his question suspiciously. Then I leaned my weight on my left foot and put my hands on my hips. Slowly, I replied, "I'm going to my parents' house. I have to tell them I'm leaving."

"Well then, don't let me stop you," his eye creased when he said this, but it was a forced smile. _Why is he acting so weird? _

I continued going onward to my parents' house and I glanced back behind me and saw Kakashi staring at me. My eyes widened. And I quickly turned around. I walked a few more feet and took a chance to take a glimpse behind me, and he was gone. A shiver ran down my spine. _Something is going on..._

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

I arrived at my parents' house, the house I grew up in. I smiled as I thought about the fifteen years of my life that happened in this house. My old home is small, safe, and... home-y I guess you could say.

I walked up to the door wondering if I should knock. _Well, I don't live here anymore so... why not!_ After knocking three times I stepped back and waited for someone to answer the door. It took about a minute or two before the door was answered.

The door was only opened a few inches and I was met face to face with the woman who gave me life. But there was something different about my usually cheerful mother. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and her entire face featured a lackadaisical countenance. "Mom?" She just replied with a sniff and opened the door wide enough for me to enter her abode.

I walked inside and took a look at my surroundings. One word described how I felt: flabbergasted. In all of my years of previously living in this residence this house has never been so... empty.

It was empty as in the definition of everything being _gone_. The only furniture in the living room was a table for eating and a couch for sitting. All of my father's encyclopedias and books that I've read were missing from the shelves. The collection of antique Japanese fans that my mother bought at flea markets over the years were absent from the walls. Most importantly, the family portrait from three years ago with my mother, my father, and me was no longer hanging in the middle of the wall. It only left a large faded rectangle from where the picture once was.

The house was not only empty because of the lack of furniture; the atmosphere of the room gave off a sense of emptiness. The aura the room was emitting felt like a wave of misfortune. Something bad must have happened. Something terrible.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Author's Note:** ok so that's it! I have Chapter for up in my brain right now, but soon it will be on paper! Oh! And I have REALLY good plans for the chapter when Sakura leaves for snow! You all should be excited!


	4. Discontinued

**DISCONTINUATION**

I am sorry to say, but I am officially discontinuing this fanfiction. I lost interest… oops. Oh well, I have bigger and better stories going on now, which includes my latest and most popular KakaSaku story, "Mind, Body, and Spirit."

Anyone who is interested in continuing this story to make it heir own, please contact me. If only one person offers, then they win! But if several people offer, I will choose. Fair enough. Then I will post it on this story when someone bids, okay? Great! See ya everyone!


	5. NEW Author Found

**NEW AUTHOR FOUND!**

I asked if anyone was interested in continuing the story, and I already got a bid! Yay! Sorry for all you late people. You snooze you lose. Anyway, the new author of this story will be……. Drum roll……

Sakura15243

For the link, simply keep the fanfiction(dot)net and then add /u/1453694/Sakura15243

The story has not yet been written, but when it has been, I will post it on this story. Please be patient. Anyway, I love you guys for all the support and I'm sorry for the letdown.

That's all for now! And remember to check up on my other fanfics, especially "Mind, Body, and Spirit." "M,B, and S" is my latest and it's a KakaSaku.

BYE!


End file.
